


One drink (Yelena×FemReader)

by pinkflipflops



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkflipflops/pseuds/pinkflipflops
Summary: After a long day at work you go to your usual bar, there you find your boss, Yelena, who seems to be more interested in you than you thought.
Relationships: Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble & Reader, Zeke Yeager/Yelena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: Attack on Titan





	1. Whiskey and the view from the eleventh floor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot but I'm adding more chapters, they'll be uploaded on wattpad first, my user: pink-flipflops, where you can also find a link in my bio to my Spotify (user: acid-trip-) to get to the playlists I made under the name "Drinking whiskey with Yelena" with all the 70s and 80s songs I mention in the story and "Ride or die with yelena" with some chill songs with apocaliptic vibes so you can listen to them while you read it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it.

I take my glass of alcohol and chug it without thinking it twice, I need to get my mind off of this day.

After arriving late to work this morning because I forgot to set my alarms the day before, my boss started nagging at me for the rest of the day, you need to do this and that, bring me a coffee, I need these documents faster and blah blah blah... God, what an asshole of a man, for being barely 160cm tall, he sure has a big attitude.

I let out a sigh as I try to get those exhausting thoughts out my head, and rest my back against the back of the chair. The bar is quiet today for being a friday. As I try to get the bartender's attention to put me another glass I feel a presence by my side and a tall slender figure sits on the chair in front of me. I look at whoever it is just to see Yelena, my co-worker.

\- Hey, I wasn't expecting to see you here. - She says with a soft smile.

\- Hi, I just needed a drink. - I say returning the smile.

\- A drink? Or a few? - She eyes with raised eyebrows the three empty glasses by my side and I chuckle.

\- Yeah, well, let's say my body is used to these kind of nights. 

\- I'll treat you to this round. - She turns to the bartender and calls his attention. - Onyankopon, two more of what the lady's having here. - The tall black man nods and starts preparing the drinks.

\- It looks like you come here often. - I say, trying to make some kind of talk between us.

I really don't know much about this woman, I always looked up to her, she always looks so relaxed and professional. I never really talked much to her at the office, we have just shared a few minutes of small talk while we take a rest and smoke a cig, nothing too important.

\- Well, just as you do, I need my few drinks to relax after busy days. Do you live around here? - She asks as Onyankopon puts our drinks on the table with a smile and she pulls out her wallet to pay. She mumbles a "thank you, keep the change" before he turns away. I take a moment to examine Yelena's features. She's really attractive, not just her physique but her laid back attitude makes her really interesting. I wouldn't mind becoming closer to her.

Her eyes lay on mine and I fear she can read my thoughts or something so I look away and answer her question.

\- No, I don't, but I come here often to drink, how come I've never come across you? - I reach for my purse and take out my pack of tobacco, I take one for myself and offer her one.

\- Oh, you have. You just never realised my presence probably, but I've seen you here before a few times, after work. - With a playful smile she eyes me up and down. - You're always in your own world, minding your business and I didn't wanna bother you. - She makes a pause as she reaches for the lighter in her jacket. - Until today, that is.

\- I see. Can I borrow? - I ask as I signal to the lighter. She makes a half smile with the cig between her lips and flicks it on with a nod.

I'm feeling bolder than usual so I take my chances and lean in close to her face to light mine at the same time. She keeps it on for me a few seconds and I pull away. I notice she smells really good, like brand new leather and soft cologne.

As she takes a puff, she turns her head a little bit upwards to not blow the smoke on my face and sips her beverage.

There's a comfortable silence between us that makes me feel relaxed, but also makes more noticeable some kind of tension, is it sexual tension?

She's watching the TV screen on the wall behind me, where the news is playing, with her chin resting on her hand as she smokes with the other one. She has really pretty hands, with long, thin fingers that look firm and strong at the same time, and as my eyes travel up her face they stop at her lips, plump and really fitting for her good looking face. For a second I ask myself, a woman like this, with her personality, how would it be to kiss her? I can feel my face getting hot as that thought leads to other ones not so innocent.

\- What is it? - Her voice pulls me out of my thoughts back to reality. - Am I that pretty that you keep looking at me? 

\- I... Sorry, uhm - My nerves make me loose the ability to talk for a second and I quickly think of an excuse for my embarrasing behaviour. - I was... I was just thinking I don't even have your phone number.

\- Oh, you want my number? - She seems to be enjoying the situation, and she seems to pause to think of something before she speaks again. - Look, I got a better proposal for you, but only if you want, I don't want you to feel pressured. - I raise my eyebrows at her words, not knowing what to expect.

\- I have fine whiskey at my home, and I live just a few blocks from here, if you want you can come and drink with me in the comfort of my apartment. What do you think? - I'm taken aback by her bold move. - If you want to stay here, we can stay here.

I don't know if it's the alcohol, or how attractive this woman is, but she exhudes calmness, and I think chilling with her wouldn't be so bad, so I nod.

\- Yeah, why not? I like whiskey, and I don't really want to take the metro at this hour, it's probably crowded. - I finish my drink and we both put out our cigarettes on the ashtray. 

\- You told me once you like old pop music, right? A friend of mine just lend me some really good tracks from the 80's, I'll show you. - She smiles as she takes my purse for me and helps me put my blazer jacket on. 

We both wave goodbye to the bartender and get out, she opens her car which is just a few steps away from the door. I always knew she's technically one of my bosses, but how much does this woman get paid to have a damn Tesla?

She opens the door for me and I sit down, struggling with my high heels because of how close to the ground the car is. After she enters the car and turns it on, I look up to realise the whole ceiling is glass. My mouth gapes open.

\- Cool, huh? - She laughs at my expression and I close my mouth in shame. - Sorry, I don't want to seem like a rich jerk, it's just you looked really cute with that surprised look.

I laugh it off and pat my cheeks with my cold fingers to get them to cool down from her compliment.

We make small talk about what we both do at work and about how both of us like cars until we reach her building, she parks on their private garage and we take the elevator to the eleventh floor.

After she opens the door for me, once again, I step in onto her neat looking apartment, the first thing that catches my eyes is the glass wall behind a piano, where I can clearly see the whole city. It's so beautiful.

\- You can take your shoes off, you look tired of wearing them. - She says as she comes behind me and takes her own off. Even as she crouches down to untie her laces, it's noticeable how tall she is.

What is her height? Two meters? 

I slide my black heels off and push the jacket off my shoulders to hang it where she hung hers.

I make my way to the big glass window and stare at the lights.

\- Do I pour you a glass of whiskey then? - She asks as she makes her way to the open kitchen.

\- Yes, please, with two ice cubes. - I say, still fascinated by how everything is seen from up here.

\- Of course.

After a few minutes of rustling in the kitchen I hear her walk to me, and she stands by me, offering me the thick glass.

\- Oh, do you want to hear what I got? - She walks to a pair of big speakers that are next to the TV, and searches between the shelves full of CDs. - A friend of mine is really into old pop and rock and a few weeks ago I asked him to lend me something to listen to, cause I was getting tired of what I already have, and... - She seems to find what she's looking for and looks at me holding the case up. - When I heard this mix, it really reminded me of you. I've been thinking for a few days of reaching you and telling you about it. - She puts it on the reader and presses some buttons.

It surprises me how much she's aware of me, I mean, we've only talked a few times but these details... It's surprising, I always viewed myself as a commoner who doesn't bring much attention to herself, I wouldn't even dream of being in this woman's mind for more than a few seconds a week.

Suddenly, I hear the first notes of "Wake me up before you go-go" by Wham! and my hand comes to my mouth in amusement.

\- I love this song! - I exclaim excited as I can't help but smile widely. - Oh my God! This is a complete banger. 

\- Come here. - She raises the volume and signals me with her hands, I walk up to her, mouthing the lyrics, she takes my glass from my hands and puts it down on the shelf. -Do you wanna dance with me? Let yourself loose, come on. 

She takes my hand and walks me up to an open space, she spins me around and hypes me up as I spin between her arms, singing the words with no shame. She dances with me, we move as if we truly were in the 80s, just laughing and having fun. 

The song finally starts fading away and "Running up that hill" by Kate Bush starts playing, making the mood more relaxed. I let myself rest as my arms are wrapped up around her neck, her hands are laying on my ribs, and I look up at her.

I've surely worked off half of the alcohol in my body but I still feel like I want to have a taste of her. She stares back at me.

\- You're absolutely stunning. - She seems to not have filtered the words in her head before blurting them out. - Can I kiss you?

I softly nod and tiptoe a little to get closer to her face as she leans in and her lips softly caress mine. As if she's taking in the moment, she first kisses the corner of my lips, and like a slowburn, makes her way to the center. She tastes of alcohol and I think for a second if I taste the same, or if she likes how I taste.

She seems to answer my question as her fingers travel down my waist and she slightly pulls away from my face and examines me. Her eyes shine really brightly and her pale skin shows a soft blush.

\- If you want me to stop, just tell me so. - She says before slowly coming back to my lips, this time a little more eagerly. 

One of her arms hugs my waist as she slightly bends me backwards to work her hand down my butt and my thigh, slightly digging her fingers on the latter as she brings them back up.

A pleasant shiver runs up my spine and she takes my thigh and raises it up to her waist, lifting me up without breaking away from me. 

She takes a few steps and sits me on the kitchen table. Her lips lift from mine and start traveling down my jaw, to reach my neck and softly bite at it. I can feel my crotch getting hotter and wetter by the second, as her fingers press against the inside of my thighs, caressing up and down over my stockings. 

She leaves wet kisses on my collarbone and one of her hands comes up to unbutton my shirt. She looks up at me for a second, as if asking for permission, I nod and she starts slowly working her mouth down my chest, with every button she pops open her lips follow up. 

I slide the white piece of clothing down my shoulders and she zips down my skirt, I help her push it down my legs. Her hands go to my back and caress every inch of it as she sucks softly on one of my breasts. She looks up at me once again as if to check on me. 

\- Do you want to go to the bedroom? You'll be more comfortable on the bed. - I mumble an "okay" and she takes me up into her arms once again. My shirt falls of somewhere along the way.

You'd think that her being so thin would mean she has no muscle but she seems to be able to carry me around as if I was a feather. She opens the door to the room with her foot and pushes it so it closes only halfway, letting some of the lights from outside in. 

She softly leaves me on the bed and when I think she's gonna get on top of me, she grabs my hips and spins me around, leaving me to face the blankets.  
I feel one of her hands grab my jaw, one of her knees rests between my legs, pushing against my crotch just slightly. Lifting my face up with a firm but soft grip, she kisses behind my ear and down my neck, going down my shoulders, and shoulder blades. I get goosebumps from the continuous pleasure, sighing slightly as my hands push against the mattress.

She moves her body as she gets further down my back, opening my bra on her way and sliding it down my arms. I finally feel her teeth sink slightly in my ass, her hand travels to my belly and pushes my hips slightly up, holding them. She keeps teasing me, biting down my thighs and sometimes gliding her tongue close to my core but never actually reaching it.

The frustration is building up inside me and I let out a grump unconciously. I can feel her breath as she chuckles.

\- It's okay, I'll get there. - She teases as she leaves one last wet kiss.

\- Please... - I have never begged anyone for anything in my life but she makes me loose my mind like no one ever has before. The only thing I have in my head right now is how badly I want her to touch me. I push my hips up a little bit more as an incentive.

She scoffs and raises my leg up, turning me around once again as she rests it on her shoulder, laying on her belly between my legs. I'm propping myself up on my elbows admiring the view as she makes eye contact with me, kissing just barely my groin. 

One of her hands finally reaches up to move my panties to the side, and I can't help but let out a breathy moan when her tongue finally glides against my folds.

I throw my head back as I close my eyes and take in the moment as if it was my last one. Her thumb is sliding up and down my entrance, feeling how wet I am from all the build up and teasing she's done, and one of her hands pushes my leg open further, squeezing my thigh in the process. 

With two fingers she very slightly pushes my inner lips open and licks my clitoris with her tongue flat, the sudden contact after all the anticipation makes my legs shudder slightly. 

I can feel one of her fingers tease at my entrance as she softly plays with my nub, sucking on it and twirling her tongue around it, I push my hips forward just a bit to encourage her to finger me, she takes the hint and slowly enters one in my orifice. 

The mixture of pleasures is so breathtaking I forget the rest of the world exists and just concentrate on the moment right now. 

She enters another finger inside me as her other hand keeps my cunt open for her, I can feel my legs tremble and my breathing becomes erratic as I feel something building up in my lower belly as she tenderly sucks my clit, realising I'm close to my edge she keeps doing so until I finally feel my orgasm wash over me like a wave, I can't hold in a whimper and a curse as my sight goes blank, my abdomen contracts uncontrolably and I feel her lick my folds as if she's drinking all my juices.

I sigh when I finally come down and relax my whole body, she leaves a soft kiss on my groin and I prop myself back again, catching a glimpse of her sucking her fingers clean.

Fuck, she's so fine.

\- You're beautiful. - She says as she peppers my belly with tiny kisses and finally lays down next to me. - Do you want to take a shower? You can stay the night if you want.

\- Yes, I'd like that. - I lean in for a kiss but stop to look at her. - What about you, though? - She raises an eyebrow at me.

\- Don't worry about me, think of this as a favor that you'll pay back some other time. - She leaves a quick kiss on my lips and gets up from the big bed, quickly tossing her clothes off her slim body. - Come shower with me, yeah? I'll make you another favor. - Her playful smile tells me what she means with that and I nod as I follow her to the bathroom.

After a few more breathtaking orgarms on different places around her house, I finally fall asleep as we lay on her bed, my head laying on her arm as she runs her fingers down my back and gives me little forehead kisses.

Who would've thought having a drink with one of my bosses would end up being this fun.


	2. Impatience.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Pieck and Zeke seem to hide somehing, but MC decides not to give it much thought, so she continues to fantasize about her tall blonde lover.
> 
> An introduction chapter to the MC relationships in her everyday life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Friendly reminder that this fic is not yet proofread since I don't have much time to triple check every chapter, I sincerely apologize for any typos, when I have a bit more time I will change little details to try to better the experience of the reader.  
> Furthermore, English is not my first language and I tend to get some things mixed up, so again I apologize and encourage you to politely call me out on these things.
> 
> Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.

I open my eyes, my sleep disturbed by a distant music playing in some other room, I ask myself if Pieck is cooking listening to my Spotify playlists once again. I stare upwards to realise that my ceiling titty lamp is not there, my brows frown unconsciously.

Then, yesterday night's events come back to my mind like a punch to the jaw.

I bolt straight up from where I'm laying, making my head spin around a little and accentuating the sharp pain I feel, as if my brain was being hammered down inside my cranium. I bring a hand up to my forehead in an attempt to aliviate it.

I look to my side just to see the gorgeous blonde laying there, as if nothing bothered her, sleeping like a baby. She's cute.

I keep hearing the distant music so I step out of the bed trying not to move or hit Yelena in the process. I look around to see a soft light coming out of my purse, which Yelena left on the couch yesterday. Right, my phone.

As I go to my purse I pick up my shirt and slide it over my shoulders to cover my naked body.

I take my cellphone and unlock it to see 6 missed calls from my best friend/coworker/roommate, Pieck. I hang up her new incoming call and go to text her, she's sent me multiple passive agressive threats over the morning.

I hold back a smile and look around for my clothes, I see my skirt next to the table, and I remember the rest of my clothing is probably between the room and the bathroom.

I tiptoe my way around the house getting ready, I spot a notepad stuck to a magnet on the fridge, next to a pen, so I write down my number next to the words "Call me so I can pay back what I owe you. xo". I place the little paper on the nightstand next to the tall woman and stay just for a few seconds to look at her. She looks really relaxed and comfortable, I contain my urges of giving her a kiss on the cheek in case I wake her up, and take my purse and my jacket. I take my heels and decide to put them on outside.

I close the door slowly and make my way to the elevator, I pull my phone out to call Zeke, my other roommate and college ex-boyfriend.

\- It's 9 in the morning, what do you want? - His voice is raspy and tired, and I can almost see him searching for his glasses on his nightstand as he mentally curses my parents for giving birth to me.

\- Wakey wakey, monkey man. Come pick me up, I don't want to take the metro. - I say as I check my face on the mirror and fix my hair a bit. The doors finally open behind me and I drop my heels on the floor.

\- ... What? Did you get drunk again? Pieck woke me up cursing you yesterday night, I should've guessed this would happen. - He sighs and I try not to laugh as I slide my heels on and make my way to the street, taking out a cig from my purse.

\- Yes, I know, I have to be more responsible and blah blah blah... Come already, I'll wait for you next to the bar in front of my office, yeah? - Before he can nag me about it again I start making awfully loud kissing noises to interrupt him. - Thanks, I love you, bye!

I hang up and keep my phone, I search in my purse and blazer pockets for a lighter, to no avail. I forgot mine at home and Yelena was the one who lent one to me yesterday. Damn.

I walk towards the bar eyeing the people in the street searching for someone who's smoking or looks like they smoke. I'm almost there when a loud sound makes me jump. Who the hell...?

I'm ready to lash out at whoever honked and turn around in anger but I see Zeke pulling over next to me with a wide smile on his face.

\- Are you lost, babygirl? - He says in a mocking tone. I laugh and get into his car, first thing I do is grab the lighter from his dashboard. I notice him press a button on his phone and I hear the short melodic ringtone that states that the bluetooth is connected, instantly "True blue" by Madonna starts playing.

\- Good morning, handsome. - I say as I plant a big kiss on his bearded cheek, also as a thank you for playing my music in his car. - Shave, please.

\- You know I'm not doing it. - I light my cig on and flick the lighter for the one he has already between his lips, after a big puff he speaks. - How was your night? You don't look like you slept on some corner in the street.

\- It was fantastic. - I say with a smile. - I talked to you about my boss like once before, right?

\- Ackerman? Not just once, you always complain...

\- No, not the goblin, the tall woman, Yelena. - I correct him and point with a finguer towards a bussiness building. - Turn right here, I have to go to Dunkins for Pieck's coffee. Well, yesterday night at the bar she approached me and... - He looks at me with a smirk, anticipating what I'm about to say. - Zeke, I'm telling you, she's not human, she's a goddess...

\- Yeah, I've heard that before. - He snorts and I furrow my brows.

\- What do you mean? - I ask in genuine confusion, but he blows me off with a shake of his hand as he stops at the drive through and starts speaking to the worker.

\- What do you want? Large black? - I nod.

\- Get a large black for Pieck too, and a latte as well. - He nods and chants the order. My phone vibrates in my purse and I take it out, throwing the ash of my cig on the ashtray.

A number I don't have in my contacts has messaged me. Could it be...? My hopes get up for just a second but I roll my eyes when I see it's just a spam text. I delete it and lazily throw myself back onto the seat, closing my eyes.

I actually didn't sleep for shit.

\- Y/N. - I open my eyes and see Zeke handing me the beverages, I place two of them on the cup holders between Zeke and me, and sip mine as Zeke drives with just one hand, the other holding his coffee.

\- Thank you for picking me up, I would've gotten kidnapped if I went back on the metro. I'm so sleepy, I would've dozed off.

\- Why didn't you stay longer with this goddess you say she is, then?

\- Ugh... I don't know, wouldn't it have been weird? I barely know her but yerterday I was a bit tipsy and she looked so good... Also it's true that I owe Pieck a coffee, a few Saturdays ago something similar happened. - I look at him, clearing my throat and signaling to him with a look that he knows what I'm talking about.

\- Right... True. - He adjusts his glasses and swallows, looking only at the road. - Miscalculations. - I roll my eyes.

A few weeks ago Zeke and I had been watching movies together, and between a cup of wine and another, we may have ended up hooking up on the sofa of the apartment while Pieck was out in a bussiness trip. Thing is, when she got home, expecting me to be waiting for her with our coffees ready as I do every Saturday, I was asleep butt naked on top of Zeke, both of us laying on the living room's floor.

She nagged at me for quite a while about it, like she always does when I forget one of our breakfasts together.

Thing is, Pieck and I both work our asses off to secure our future (Zeke is a rich kid so we take advantage of his abundant free time to use him as a taxi driver so we don't waste gas) and since we both work as secretaries for different high-ups in our company, we barely have time for ourselves, we will have bussiness trips for several days when we won't see or talk to each other.

Once, we spent 3 months without crossing a word, even though we slept in rooms next to each other, but we were both so tired when we got home that we fell asleep in a blink.

After almost ruining our relationship because of our busy schedules, we made a pact to have breakfast every Saturday and Sunday, and if one of us needed a rain check it was mandatory to compensate.

It worked well for us, we've been 5 years like this and we're like sisters, I have so much love for her and Zeke, they've helped me through hell and worse.

We finally pull up at out building, I scoot out of the car with excitement to see my best friend, who has been out of home for the past 5 days. Zeke laughs at my childish manners as I trot towards the door, pulling out my keys and entering barely holding the 3 coffees between my arms, I don't even remember to hold open the door for Zeke, who scoffs and lets out a curse as he pushes it open for himself.

\- Come on, slug! Hurry up! - I call out to him from the elevator, he presses the button and without a word takes Pieck's coffees from my arms.

When the doors open I kick out my heels and clumsily enter the keys onto the door, when suddenly it opens from the inside.

Pieck smiles wide at me with her arms open in the air.

\- I missed you! - I hug her tightly, trying not to drop my cup as I shake her gently.

\- I missed you too! - She hugs me back softly and gives me a squeeze before letting go and eyeing me with a shine in her gaze. - You have to tell me everything. Do you have my coffees?

\- I do. - Zeke speaks from behind me, when I look back I see him carrying all the things I dismissed on the way, like my keys, the drinks and my shoes, and closing the door with his elbow.

Pieck helps him leave it all on the kitchen counter, and I go to my room to leave my phone charging.

\- Pieck, let me shower a second and I'll tell you everything. Get Criminal Minds ready on the TV and some toast for me. - I speak from the door frame as I get new, comfier clothes and get my towel. I hear Pieck answer me with an "okay".

As I undress in front of the mirror I notice little marks almost invisible, on my thighs, on my lower belly and ribs, little bites that Yelena took that left a soft mark that surely will go away in a few days. I smile, I feel kinda cute. My lips fall down though, when I spot the scars on my body. My fingers travel over them, feeling the change of texture between the skin patches. I'm glad she didn't mention anything. I actually forgot I had them for a few hours there.

As I wash myself I think about how confident Yelena makes me feel, I mean, I don't know what I feel towards her, maybe I just feel like I'm fond of her because I feel desired and wanted. I mean, even with Zeke, whom I've had sex a few times over our years of being roommates (and before), I have to be a lot drunker than yesterday night to even kiss him, not to even mention having the lights on, my low confidence could NEVER.

I finally step out the shower and put my sweats on, I pat my hair with a towel and leave it to dry naturally, cause I'm too lazy to blowdry it right now.

Pieck is waiting for me laying on Zeke's chest, remote in hand ready to press play on the episode we left off last week. I throw myself on top of them, and she embraces me, places a kiss on top of my head and asks:

\- So how was last night? Who was the lucky one? - She lets me go when I lean up to sit and look at her face.

\- Oh, Pieck, I was the lucky one. - She raises her eyebrows and I excitedly grab her hands. - Do you know our superior, the tall woman that works in the office next to Mr Smith?

\- Yes, of course, Porco is her secretary, and I've... talked... to her a few times. - I ignore her weird pauses and keep explaining.

\- Well, I don't know how I even managed to pull her, but we ended up at her house somehow after I asked for her number, can you believe it? I had like 6 orgasms in less than 4 hours...! - I hear Zeke laugh from under Pieck's long hair which has practically swallowed him, not letting me see his face.

\- You slept at her apartment? - Pieck asks with a frown. I nod with a grin but Pieck seems really serious about it, which concerns me. I take a toast from the plate Zeke has placed on the armrest next to his head.

\- I didn't want to wake her up so I left a note with my number, do you think it was too cheesy? I mean, she literally ate me out, it would've been rude not to. - I take a bite. - Right...?

\- I mean, it was a nice detail I guess, but didn't you say you asked for her number at the bar? Why don't you message her instead? - Zeke speaks, moving his head a little so I can look at him.

\- Oh right, she didn't actually give it to me, she just asked me straight up if I wanted to drink whiskey with her, and she played Wham! for me and danced with me, isn't that cute? - I make a pouty face to express how soft that makes me feel.

\- Aight, cowgirl, slow down. Let's analize this, okay? You guys went to her house, and you danced? - Pieck interrupts, I nod, finishing my toast. - Damn, that's cute, okay. Was she lovey-dovey? Or like, was she cold and distant? - I notice Pieck raising her thumb to bite at her nail.

\- Why is that important? We danced to a happy song so we were just goofing around and when we stopped she, like, blurted out that I was gorgeous or something like that. Is it bad? - Her nervousness makes me uncomfortable, and I notice Zeke terderly grabbing her arm from behind her to prevent her from picking at her nails.

\- Listen, I have to tell you something... - Her words are cut off by my phone ringing in the distance.

Without thinking twice, and blurting a half hearted apology, I jump out the sofa and sprint to my room, unconsciously hoping it's her asking me to go on a date or go for a drink someday. But the caller ID just says in big letters "Mr. Ackerman", I sigh as I pick up, trying not to show the disappointent, I talk with him about how a marketing bussiness called "Paradis", direct competitors of ours, is getting more gigs than us and how he needs me to investigate them and find out what they're doing that it's so special.

I hang up, it's the weekend, doesn't he rest?

\- One day...! - I exclaim, throwing my phone on my bed and walking out into the living room with a finger raised dramatically into the air. - One day, I'll choke this man to death and I'll be free once and for all. I'm sorry, what were you saying? - I sit back down, Pieck is looking stressed looking at her phone, she locks it and leaves it next to her with a smile that looks very much fake to me, but I try not to give it much thought, she has always been a little bit secretive, I don't mind it, when she wants to tell me, I know she will.

\- Don't worry about it, let's keep watching the show. - She presses play and the episode starts playing.

After a few hours of quiet laughs and comments over the voices in the TV, we order food and spend the rest of the day just doing nothing all three of us.

I feel confortable with them, but the thought that what Pieck wanted to tell me was actually important keeps brushing the back of my mind. I don't want to pressure her, I trust her.

She was the one who helped me put HIM in jail, she helped me find an stable job and took me to her marketing and managing classes with her so I could have something to write in my curriculum. I love her like I would love a sister. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.


	3. Red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing seems out of the ordinary on MCs everyday life, and she tries to ignore the fact that Yelena has been ignoring her existence for almost a week, but she must have her reasons, right? To add to this, her best friend seems to pity her, more than she appreaciates her.
> 
> An introduction to how Yelena and Pieck act will act towards MC through the main storyline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support, I hope you guys like this chapter as well.
> 
> There'll be some possibly triggering scenes in the chapters from here on, so I'll add trigger warning and a (*) where the scene ends so you can skip these parts and still enjoy the main plot of this fic.
> 
> Ily, stay safe <3

I take a look at my watch, the minutes seem not to move forward, it's still Wednesday and still 13:17, just 4 minutes later than last time I checked...

With a sigh, I pick up the three paper filled folders from my desk and make my way to Levi's office, trying not to drop anything. I push open the glass door with my soulder and see Erwin Smith, the boss of the Market research offices. I greet politely, trying not to interrupt the conversation going on between the two and proceed to quietly store the folders in the file cabinet, which is color coded and in alphabetical order, every letter has a little sticky note with the number of papers that it contains and it drives me a little crazy since I have to change them constantly.

Levi makes me re-organise it every two weeks to make sure nothing is out of place so, at this point, I know by heart every file that has ever entered these drawers.

\- Y/N, did you make the research I told you to? - Levi's voice makes me loose focus and I loose count of how many sheets I already put in.

I sigh covertly and turn slightly.

\- Yes, Mr. Ackerman, I've sent you a 24 page long PDF file to your e-mail with the comparison of the companies' statistics and, if I may, I can confidently say that Paradis market's sales will drop by around a 60% in less than three weeks. - Levi and Erwin do not interrupt me, they just nod in acknowledgement. - With all due respect, I'll continue what I was doing. - Levi gives me a nod of approval and I get back to counting.

I let a little smile shine on my lips, I feel so proud, I've accomplished so much in what feels like so little time. Levi and Erwin hold me in high esteem and I know they will put a good word for me so I can maybe even get an a promotion, lately everything is going so well.

After I finish with the folders and carefully leave everything else neatly on Levi's drawers, I walk back to my desk. I take my wallet from my purse and set out to go to buy some coffee and have a chat with Pieck, who is now on her lunch break probably smoking downstairs, but I notice a thin red box on top of my desk, it's got a black ribbon on it, as it were a gift.

I raise my head to look around, I'm sure I didn't leave this here. I think about returning it or asking someone about it but I take the little note that's stuck to its side, when I open it, I smell a familiar soft cologne.

"Y/N, I think red really suits your skintone and eye color.  
If you put this on for tomorrow's charity party, I'll maybe do you another favor.  
By the way, I was listening today to 'Hopelessly devoted to you' and it reminded me of you, when I listen to that song I feel the same way as when I look at you.  
Love, your secret admirer."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement. Is this from her? It has to be. And I was worrying if leaving a note with my phone number on it was cheesy.

I don't want to open it here so I decide to wait a few hours and check it at home, I can make a guess of what it is.

I walk to the cafeteria next to the building and buy a black coffee, as always. I spot Pieck and Porco on one of the tables outside, Pieck waves at me and I walk to them.

We chat for a few minutes under the sun, I use this oportunity to rest my feet a little and I slip my feet off the heels, placing them on top of the shoes without making too much pressure to avoid squashing them.

After that we grab lunch and really, the day just goes by as any other, I spend hours printing forms and documents and going over every word Levi writes to check for any mistake. When the night finally drops, my eyes are sore and I have over 4 empty cups of coffee by my side. I finally send the last document towards the printer and make my way to it to take it and keep it on a folder to organise another day.

While I wait for the printer to finish, I think about tomorrow.

We have a charity party in the office, we do one of these at least once a year, it's basically only to make a name for ourselves, I know the high ups don't care about charity or giving to the poor, but obviously being consistent with something like this, certainly makes the bussiness look better.

I rest my head and back on the wall, the soft noises of the machine are the only thing that's heard now in the office. Almost everyone is gone, as always Levi and I are the last ones to get out of here.

I hear soft footsteps pass by the door and spot a short figure with brunette hair, he turns to look at me and stops by the doorframe.

\- Hey, Porco. You still here? - I ask as I pick the bunch of sheets from the machine, which already finished.

\- Yes, my boss just went home so I'm going too. Do you want me to take you home? - He asks as I walk out past him to get my things and finish up on my desk.

\- Sure. - I say, picking up the red box and my purse. - Let's go. - I signal goodbye through the glass wall of Levi's office, who waves at me and goes back to his stuff.

\- How's Zeke? - He asks as we walk to the elevator.

\- Pfft, he hasn't changed. You should bring Marcel over someday, Zeke talks about you both all the time and how in uni you guys were inseparable.

\- Sure, Marcel also misses him. We're both really busy so we really don't have that much time... ...Anyways, I'm gonna just say it. - I look at him confused because of the sudden change of topic, we walk out of the elevator but he stops right outside and faces me with a determined expression. - Y/N, are you coming with someone to the party tomorrow?

\- What? - I stand awkwardly there. - Of course, I'm coming with Pieck as always... - But then I realise what he means. - Oh...

\- I can be your partner if you'd like, I can pick you up and we'll go together. - He shrugs as if he is disinterested.

\- Sorry, Porco. I have... - The image of the tall blonde woman pops in my mind. - There's someone I'm interested in.

Porco sighs and rubs his neck in discomfort, after mumbling an "okay" an uncomfortable silence falls between us. I try to end this mess of a scene as quick as possible.

\- You know what, you live in the opposite direction from me, I don't wanna bother you so I'll just call Zeke to pick me up on the way. - I turn away from him and walk towards the exit door.

I can hear him say "see you tomorrow" but I just want to walk off, not because of Porco and his messy proposal but because I was ashamed of myself for thinking about Yelena and dismissing him because of her. I mean, heck Y/N, pull yourself together, you've barely talked to her and now you're putting her before someone you've known longer?

Not to mention, sure, she left a cute box on your desk and whatnot but, you're still waiting for a simple text or call from her acknoledging your existence. What kind of person does that?

I huff annoyed, before I realise it I'm already at the metro station and I'm so concentrated in cursing myself in my head that I almost trip down the stairs, in consequence the box slips off my arms and falls on the floor, opening just a bit, but enough for me to see a red soft looking fabric inside.

I pick it up and sit on a bench, discarding the lace and the lid, I find myself staring at a silk looking red dress. I look up to check that nobody's around me and stand on my feet to take it out.

I hold it up, with my arms raised since it is kinda long and I don't want it to touch the ground. I ask myself how much money this had to cost her. It's high waisted, with no sleeves just a thick strip that goes around the neck, the back has a slight drop to it that would help leave my back bare.

I sense my mouth is open, staring at it in awe. I can hear the clacking of the train on the rails so I fold the piece and carefully place it inside the box.

I enter the wagon, almost empty, and sit down near a door, out of habit. I pull out my phone to look at the time.

23:57

And I thought today I would be able to sleep. I take my phone to proofread some last documents, and I try not to doze off, at some point my lids start slowly falling shut and before I completely fall asleep I stand up to brighten up. Luckily, I'm just a few stops away from home.

I wanted to try the dress on before going to sleep but as soon as I sit on the couch and turn on the TV, I fall asleep in seconds listening to the news ramble on about a terrorist group called 'Liberty' or something like that. I'm too tired to care.

Next morning, I wake up late, with a sore neck and my work clothes still on. I sigh and realise I only have 2 hours to get ready and get to the office. I knock on Pieck's door to ask her if she's getting ready but I don't hear an answer so I just shrug it off, she always wakes up early.

I take a shower and wash my hair, I decide not to do anything else to it and just leave it natural, either way, it'll probably get frizzy as the hours pass by, I just throw some leave in conditioner and go to my room to put some makeup on and get dressed.

As I'm sitting in front of the mirror of my dresser, applying some fake lashes with care and as best as I can, I hear the front door close and before I can yell a greeting to Pieck, I overhear voices through the ajar door.

\- Yeah, well, you tell me how I'm supposed to tell her. - I think that's Pieck, I try not to eavesdrop, but I'm even holding my breath as the strip of lash glue touches my lid so it's inevitable to hear them. Something in me tells me that this concerns me, so I don't say anything either.

\- Why did you have to hide it in the first place? - It's Zeke speaking this time. - You're supposed to be best friends, why can't you just tell her you fucked Yelena?

My heart drops.

My hands fall to my side and I just stay listening in silence, staring at my own reflection.

\- Don't say it like that! We were engaged but she broke it off really soon. She has serious commitment issues, and I don't think Y/N is suit for her anyways.

\- Porco told me he asked her out but she said she was interested in someone... You think she meant...?

\- Look, both Yelena and Y/N have issues, alright? At this point I'm pretty sure they've just manipulated themselves into liking each other.

I sigh, trying to calm how my blood is boiling inside my body. I rub my temples and exhale deeply. I know I have issues.

I know.

I go to a therapist twice a month exactly because of that, I mean, wouldn't you have fucking issues if you father locked you up in your own room for years because you weren't the 'daughter he deserved'?

Fuck. Okay, I repeat myself that my past and trauma does not define, mainly to convince myself of it.

I shake my head and look to the ceiling, concentrating on looking at the titty lamp so the tears don't ruin my makeup. I didn't spend 30 minutes trying to put lashes on for this to ruin everything.

Okay, you can do this. Just get ready, and go to the party.

I stand up, purposedly making the chair sound against the floor to announce my presence. I get the dress, and not without struggling, slip it on, surprisingly it fits me perfectly.

I look at the time, I have to get going.

After putting on some stockings to hide the little scars on my legs and a garter belt to hold them in place, I slip into white high heels and take my purse. I grab my car keys and some pink flip flops so I can drive.

I step out and see Pieck and Zeke looking at me in shock.

\- Hey, I'm not ready yet, give me a few minutes... - She starts.

\- Don't bother. I'll get my car, it's been long since I used it anyways. - I cut her off and made my way out without giving her a chance to reply.

I wouldn't have gotten mad if you had told me you had a relationship with her in the past. I would've understood if you had told me that she wasn't the one for me, that you knew because you dated her. I would've listened to you, so, why after all these years of unconditional trust, you decide to lie to me over a love interest?

I get out of the elevator on the garage and get to my BMW, changing into my flip flops I throw everything on the back seat and turn the engine on.

I decide to put some music to get my mind off of this, I play my comfort song "I go blind" by Hootie & the blowfish though I'm not calming down much. I can still feel the urge as if to bite down on something and I can feel the frustration building up so I turn the volume up and just scream at the top of my lungs.

\- Alright. Better. - I tell myself after taking a deep breath as I pull over a few meters away from the entrance to the offices.

I have some time left so I rest my head and close my eyes for a few minutes before going in.

As I get out of the car an arm slides around my waist, I look up to see Yelena smiling at me as if she had won a prize. I don't want to, but I get a little flustered by the sudden contact in public.

She's wearing a white suit with no shirt underneath, the blazer half buttoned so her cleavage is sensually displayed.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck

\- You look stunning, if I could I'd frame this image in my head. - She says as she takes one of my hands and places a soft kiss on top of it. I pull it away acting indignant.

\- Not a wise choice of words to say to me after not acknoledging my existence for almost a whole week. - In the most polite way possible I give her a push so she steps back.

I get my things from the back seat and change into my high heels, feeling a little more powerful now that I don't feel like a gnome next to this 2 meter tall goddess. I open my purse and get a cigarrete.

\- I liked you with the flipflops... - She jokes, making me instantly think about how cute she is, I have to force myself to not get out of character.

\- Oh my God, seriously? - I give her an adamant look as I flick on my lighter.

\- Okay,look, I'm sorry Y/N. I was busy and on top of all I didn't know what to say to you, alright? - I roll my eyes as I rest my back on my car and take a puff. I try to act as tough as I can but my God, when her eyes look directly at mine I don't know how to act. - I don't want you to think I'm using you, I really like you. It's just I'm not at my best right now and I...

I can't hold back anymore, I think, fuck it, I don't have anything to lose. I reach to her neck and softly pull her towards me, catching her by surprise, I kiss her cheek to what she grabs my face by the chin and moves it so she can peck my lips. I give her a soft smile, she's so cute.

\- It's okay. - I say as I look her in the eye. - You can use me.

She looks surprised at first but she quickly gives me a playful look. She takes my hand and starts walking me inside, not before turning to me and whispering.

\- Still, I won't.


	4. White suit stained red.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Yelena's actual identity shines through, pulling MC with her to her dangerous world, which existence she ignored until now. Surprisingly enough, she knows her way through stressful situations.
> 
> The main event, feelings and chaos altogether, the beggining of a toxic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the story!  
> If you guys want to follow my insta to simp over AoT women a bit and talk about my fic/give me some feedback, my user is acidtrip__ and on tiktok I'm chrollos.cumdump (dont come at me for the username)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, in case you are portugese, the user kiminisenju is translating it in wattpad. It's all nonprofit so if you're brazilian/portugese I encourage you to read it on her page.
> 
> xx

I grab the glass of champagne and give it a good chug. After being next to Levi for what felt like hours, greeting the guests and benefactors, I'm finally free and able to drink.

The only thing that bothers me is the situation back at the apartment, I can't stop overthinking it.

I spot Pieck entering and decide to position myself further from the door. I notice she is wearing a dress Zeke and I gave her for her birthday 3 years ago, it's a black velvet dress, tight to the body with a turtle neck and long sleeves, a long slit on each thigh that shows her legs.

As I'm distracted, asking myself if she really didn't realise that I heard their conversation a few hours ago, I bump against someone, an executive from a guest company, I apologise and try to go on my way, but he puts a hand on my shoulder. His friends are looking at me with creepy smirks on their faces.

\- Hey, I saw you earlier, you smiled at me at the entrance. - The tall man, probably in his mid 40s, gives me a smile that I guess he intends to be seductive.

\- Yeah....? Uhm, I smiled at everyone I greeted... - I shrug his arm off my shoulder and step back, looking around for someone that could help me get out of this uncomfortable situation.

\- Really? But I'm not stupid, I know when a girl is interested in me. Do you want me to get you a drink? - I see Yelena, whose eyes just fell on me through the crowd, walking towards us, relief washes over me.

I remember she had gone away for a few minutes to speak to a possible client. I take my chances and give the man and his friends a polite smile.

\- I'm sorry, you must've been mistaken. - Yelena finally reaches me and I hold onto her arm exageratedly. - I'm actually a lesbian.

The man, who I thought was tall, has to look up to see her face, and I can see his confidence get blown away by Yelena's cold gaze, who is just staring them down with her hands in her pockets as if they were mere bugs. I have to hold back a laugh.

I tug her arm and turn away from them, mostly because I was starting to feel bad for them, being mysoginistic and almost peeing your pants because of a woman must be really embarrasing.

\- I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't appeared right there. - I whisper to her hear as she leans in to listen to me better.

\- I saw from afar that you were feelimg uneasy. Do you want some champagne? - She gets two glasses from one of the waiters and holds them so he can pour the beverage.

As she hands me one of them, I feel her hand on the small of my bare back, guiding me somewhere. I notice soon that we're going towards her department's offices. I raise an eyebrow at her as she opens what I guess is her personal workplace's door.

She closes it behind me and sits on her chair, opening a drawer and pulling out a little wooden box, she opens it to reveal what I assume are joints.

\- I thought you needed to do some relaxing. - She says as she takes out a lighter and lights one up, placing the box back where it was. - I don't usually do this but today calls for it.

\- What makes you think that? I'm fine. - I answer, walking towards her. - I don't do pot since college I don't know how it's going to hit me.

\- I think that you're not aware that the car that was by your side on the red light while you screamed and cursed was, in fact, mine. - She says as she pats her lap, signaling me to sit.

I feel the urge to cover my face in shame, I can't believe this. I look at her and she chuckles.

\- It's fine, come here. We all have bad days. - She reassures as she extends one arm to open the window besides her.

I sit on her lap and she grabs my jaw tilting my face upwards to look at her. Her eyes look dreamy with the dim lights of the place and the pinkish tones of the sunset forming behind her.

Looking at me, she takes a puff and opens my mouth with her thumb. If she were any other person, I'd probably bite their finger, since I don't usually like these things, but she, she just manages to weaken me completely.

With her lips barely grazing mine, she slowly blows the smoke into my mouth, the green like taste filling my lungs as I inhale. I close my eyes and relax. Her thumb traces my lips slowly, slowly pulling me into a slight trance.

Even over the smell of the smoke, somehow I still can discern hints of leather and that perfume that makes me feel as if she's got me wrapped around her little finger. I hear her take another puff and she repeats the action, this time leaving a little kiss on the corner of my mouth, as if she was holding back from doing more.

\- If I tell you to run away with me, - Her soft words make me open my eyes, and the hand that was supporting my chin, goes to stroke my cheek, this time the gesture feeling tender and romantic. - Would you?

\- I guess I wouldn't mind. - I answer as I grab the joint from her fingers to smoke it myself. I think about today, and how I had felt betrayed when I overheard Pieck. I doubt after that we'll be able to get back to being friends, probably not even roommates anymore.

\- Good to know. You should pack your bags then. - She isn't looking at me anymore, she's staring at the door.

I frown, noticing that her mood has changed suddenly, she's supporting my hips tightly with one hand and the other is slowly reaching for her top drawer. When she opens it, she grabs something that looks heavy. It takes me a second to realise it's a gun.

\- What...?

My eyes widen and I stand up quickly to get away from her, she's still focused on the door as she loads it, her eyes move to me for just a second.

\- Don't make any noise. - She whispers as she holds her index finger to her lips.

I shut up and hold my breath unconciously, then I hear it. Fast footsteps, and the doors of the offices next to ours opening and closing, whispers of several people, as if they were searching for something. Someone stops in front of our door, and as the knob slowly turns, Yelena points the gun towards it, firmly.

I don't know what to do as I stand there in fear, stuck to the wall as if it were going to protect me from getting shot. My heart is racing and my hands shaking in fear of what might be happening.

Suddenly, as the light of the corridor slips into the room, a loud noise startles me and I drop to the floor next to the blonde, covering my ears and staring at the joint, that must've fell from my hand, slowly leave a dark burn wark on the carpet as more shooting sounds rumble around me.

A stray bullet carves itself on the wall next to me, too close to my head for my liking, I squeak like a cornered animal and crawl back. I feel Yelena grab my arm and pull me up, shielding me with her body as she walks slowly to the door, not letting her guard down for even a second.

\- Yelena? What's happening? - I ask in a whisper, as I try to shake myself out her grasp, her nails digging into my back, probably unconciously. She won't let go no matter how hard I try, her grip on me is so firm I think for second she must not be human.

\- Stick to me like glue. I'll explain when we're safe. - She walks with me by her side towards the door, stopping for a second and looking discreetly to the sides.

TW: Mention of blood, violence. (*) at the end.

I look at the floor, the bodies of the men in neat looking suits laying on the floor like broken dolls, their hands and legs in weird positions, a metallic like smell so intemse in the air I can almost taste it.

I feel cold sweat start forming in my neck, and I scratch myself anxiously as I try to supress the continous gag that's coming back to my throat. One of the men's hands moves, and I flinch slightly when it grabs my ankle.

\- Bitch... - He squeezes me as I try to free myself from his grasp.

\- Don't touch her, you filth.

Yelena, who was by my side checking the corridor, suddenly turns to the man with an ice like stare, her gun points to his head and before I can react, a shot goes through him, splattering my legs with red. I step back in horror.

\- What the fuck, Yelena?! - I exclaim as I try to step out of the pool of blood that's forming by my feet, my white shoes accentuating the sea of red.

She quickly covers my mouth with her hand, circling her arm around my shoulders to pull me to her. I swallow my protests. Who is this woman?

She makes a quick movement of her head to signal me to move forward with her, releasing her grasp on me. Soon, we reach where the party was supposed to be happening, but what before was a lively lounge with lots of people, is now a few bodies limp on the floor and just a mess of people who probably left in a hurry.

How did I not hear any of this happening? I trace back in my mind to search for any memory of a weird sound or ruckus that I might have heard and dismissed it as something normal, but to no avail. I'm so confused I don't know what to think.

As I examine the empty place, I notice one of the bodies on the floor, long black hair and black tight dress, laying downwards like a discarded cloth. I take my hands to cover my mouth unconciously and my eyes start to burn.

\- Pieck...? - Without giving it much thought I rush to her, turning her on my lap to look at her face, she looks paler than she normally is, her mouth is slightly open and a trail of thick red liquid is spilling from her mouth. - Pieck? Answer me, please.

*

Pieck's eyes flutter a bit, not going unnoticed by my desperate hope of her still being alive.

\- Y/N, move. We can't stay here, they're still looking for us. - The blonde says as she waits for me next to the door to the emergency exit.

\- Fuck, Yelena. They're looking for you! Last time I checked I wasn't the one waving around a fucking gun! - I try not to yell as I stand up and grab Pieck by her armpits, trying to drag her with me to a safe place. - She can't stay here. Help me.

\- Y/N, she probably won't make it...

\- Shut the fuck up, just shut up. Fuck. - My head spins with as I kick my annoying heels out of the way. - I said help me. It's the fucking least you can do, don't you think?

I give her a raged look as I move backwards with Pieck, she feels heavier than usual. Yelena brings her hands to her face and sighs. Finally, she keeps her gun on the back of her pants and comes by my side. Taking Pieck in both her arms.

\- Let's go, quick. - She opens with her foot the exit door, which for some reason didn't trigger the alarm. - Take my phone out of my back pocket and dial the last number I called.

I do as she says and put it on speaker so she can speak as we sprint down the stairs. The call gets picked up and Yelena just says the word "Now." before the person on the other side of the line hangs up without a word.

We finally reach the door that goes to the outside. I open it for her and let her through. Just a few seconds after stepping on the asfalt of the alleyway, a dark van (how cliché can these people be?) comes speeding towards us, stopping abruptly in front of us, the back door opens and a person with an eyepatch and glasses, with a high ponytail greets:

\- Hey, I see you brought friends! - They say.

I frown in annoyance as they help Yelena lay Pieck on the back of the vehicle. How are they so cheerful? Isn't this supposed to be a traumatic experience?

Yelena quickly pulls me to her and inside of the car as the door we came thought just a few moments ago opens with force, the car starts and speeds away from the scene. With an arm laying protectively around me, and shots hitting the sides of the car, miraculously not reaching any of us Yelena takes her firearm again and shoots three times, making the three men fall to the floor. I stare in shock before she finally closes the door and lays down next to me with a sigh.

\- What the fuck?! - I let out as everything that just happened settles in my head. I bring my hands to my hair to pull at it slightly in distress. - What the fuck has just happened?!

I raise my head to spot the unknown cheerful one from before focusing on healing up Pieck, then I avert my gaze to the front and my mouth just drops to the floor. What in the hell is happening?

\- Mr. Ackerman? - I ask in shock as I spot my boss on the passenger seat. - Mr. Smith?! - My eyes widen even more when I look at the driver's seat.

\- Call us by our first names, please. - Levi says, to what I nod to him through the rearview mirror.

\- Y/N. - I turn to Yelena. - Help me out, will you?

My heart shrinks when I see red coming from her leg, her white clothing suddenly crimson stained. I quickly lean in to her and help her position herself against the door, she slides her pants and shoes off.

Her wound is now clearly visible, and I feel blood drain from my face when I see where it is placed.

\- She needs a medic, we need to go to a hospital. - I say as I press my hands to her thigh to try to stop the liquid from pouring out.

\- We can't go to a hospital for a bullet wound. - She says, sweat falling down her temples and cheeks. - I'm fine.

\- Yelena, this is too much blood, and it's too close to a vital point, you could have your femoral artery perfored. - I answer trying to keep my voice calm even if I feel my heart pounding heavily on my chest. I still don't know what's happening but having Yelena and Pieck both laying next to me not knowing if any of them will survive is making my anxiety settle in.

She sighs and rests her head backwards. In an attempt to console her I go to move her hair away from her face to prevent it from sticking to her forehead, accidentally tarnishing her cheek with red.

\- Shit, sorry. - I pull my hand away and keep pressing her leg. She gives a half hearted smile and wipes her face.

\- You're such a cusser. I love it. - She lets out a soft chuckle that melts everything in me. - Y/N, have you heard of 'Libero'? - She asks me.

\- Of course, they're a terrorist group that's been causing a mess here and there for the past few years... - Realization kicks in as Yelena takes her hand to cover her eyes, following with a huff.

\- Yeah, that's what the news say, obviously. Do you know who those guys back there were, Y/N? - I shake my head no. - Agents sent by the government.

\- They didn't like it when last time we took down a child trafficking ring managed by the ambassador. - Levi speaks from the front, my eyebrows raise, not believing what I'm hearing.

\- And wait when we let shine to the public the documents we found about the secretary from the department of treasury. - The eyepatched one speaks with a wicked like smile, when I turn to them, I notice they've pulled out a first aid kit, with a few more supplies than normal, which makes me think they're used to these situations.

I look back at Yelena who is pale as snow now, looking up and breathing heavily as if trying not to faint. I reach my hand to the back of her thigh, palming it searching for an exit wound from the bullet, I soon conclude that there is none.

\- Y/N. - I raise my eyes to her. - Can I kiss you? - She's so cute, I lean in to her mouth, but when our lips touch, I feel her skin cold and sweaty, I pull away worried.

She's breathing heavily, struggling to look at me with half-lidded eyes, and at this point I think she's just preparing herself to die here.

Fuck no.

Alright, I have to act fast, I can't let her keep bleeding out, I've done something similar to this before, how hard can it be?

I sigh deeply to calm my nerves.

\- Do you have a razor? Anything sharp enough to cut without tearing the skin badly. - I ask as I take the bottle of rubbing alcohol I see on the little kit and put some on my hands, up to my elbows to disinfect them.

\- I got a scalpel. - Eyepatch says as they hand me a plastic wrapped kit.

\- Oh, wow. Okay, I was expecting a rusty kitchen knife but this works. - I shut my stupid mouth quickly. Oh God, now's now the time for jokes, what am I doing? I'm so nervous.

In shame, I turn back to Yelena, who is looking at me in anticipation, she looks more tired by the second.

\- Bite down on something. - I tell her before disinfecting the scalpel. She shakes her head with a cocky attitude. - Alright, brace yourself.

I shrug and turn on the light above my head, which is barely enough, and I try not to shake too much, the last thing I need now is my trembling hands to add up to the swaying of the vehicle itself.

TW: skin sewing, graphic descriptions. 

I carve on her skin, feeling her wince and struggle to keep her leg in place for me. I open the wound, soon discerning the little fragments scattered, reaching for the long tweezers from the little bag, I pick out the pieces closest to the surface of the skin, since I have to sew it but I don't want to go too deep in case the pieces are covering up a wound on her artery or are placed near it.

\- I'll help you, the other girl is stabilized for now. By the way, my name's Hange. - They lean in and point at the spot I'm working on with the flashlight of a phone.

\- Hange, do you have any iodine solution? And needle and thread? - I ask getting the last piece out.

\- Yes! - They hand me a clean gauze and a white and yellow bottle. I pour some of it on the gauze and pat the wound, damping it.

Yelena lets out a curse when I first insert the needle previously disinfected by Hange, I shoosh her.

*

\- It's alright we're almost done. You're doing well. - I stich making a criss cross patern, and soon I'm cutting the excess thread off. - I hope I didn't carve too deep, or else it'll be hard to get them out.

\- Oh, they're absorved by the body naturally, don't worry. - Hange says.

\- What...? - I check the wraper where I got the sutures from. Yup, they're not lying. All these are actual hospital supplies. - Where do you get these?

\- I have my secrets. - They give me a teeth showing smile and hand me a new gauze and some bandages. - Let's finish up, we're almost there.

I nod, and patch Yelena's leg. When I finish she looks at me with a surprised look on her face. I know she's asking herself how a secretary from a marketing executive knows how to treat a bullet wound.

Well, since she's put me in so much trouble I might just keep this to myself for a while.

I avoid her eyes with the excuse of looking out the window when the car finally stops.

\- I'm surprised we weren't chased. - Erwin says as him and Levi get out of the car.

\- Shut up, or you'll bring us bad luck. - Levi answers him.

I help Yelena, supporting her as she limps her way out. I look at my surroundings, it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere, a simple looking house in front of us. Hange follows them with Pieck still unconcious on her arms.

As I walk through the door, I think to myself, will my life ever be back to what it was just a few hours ago?


End file.
